Facing your Fears
by anon1126
Summary: Set after Ultron - Bruce Banner is found by an unexpected ally who turns out to be more then he ever could have asked for. Bruce Banner x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ara Jones walked into her usual coffee shop before work to order her usual. It took her forever after moving to Lagos to find a good place for coffee. As she was standing and waiting for her order, she looked around the room and her eyes locked onto a familiar face, well familiar from the news.

"Grande Caramel Macchiato," the barista announced.

"Thank you," Ara said with a smile as she took it and made her way to the table where her target was sitting, "May I join you?" she asked in order to get him to look up.

He didn't take the bait and simply nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Ara frowned slightly because she wasn't a threat to his anonymity in any way and she had found him here completely by chance.

Ara took a deep breath and decided to make a bold move, "Bruce Banner?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

She had gotten his attention and he looked up from the paper he'd been reading and looked at her, his expression showing that he was analyzing her purpose, "You can relax," she added, "I work for the US Embassy here and a lot of people are looking for you but I can keep your secret. I believe in the work the Avengers do," she explained, hoping to put him at ease.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I need to get out of here," he said as he started to get up to leave.

Ara placed her hand on top of his to stop him, "You don't have to run. No one has even placed Lagos on the map as a possible location you could be in. If you stay, I can keep you updated on what they're saying and help keep you safe," she offered.

Bruce sat back for the first time actually looking at her, he was amazingly clean and kept for being on the run, "Why? What if your plan is to gain my trust and then let them know exactly where I am?"

"You're going to have to be willing to take that risk but I can tell you that I am a supporter of your work and I don't want you to get caught," she replied, "Here, take my number and if you decide you want to do this then give me a call. I have to get to work," she slid the card across the table.

He didn't react at all as she got up and walked out of the coffee shop still shocked she'd stumbled upon Bruce Banner when the rest of the world was searching for him.

A few days passed with no interaction and Ara was losing hope. She was home after a long day at the Embassy with a stack of files in front of her, laid across the floor while she sipped wine. As she began flipping through the first folder, a cold case, there was a knock on her door.

Ara got up, only in yoga pants and a tank top, and answered the door without asking who it was. Bruce Banner was on the other side, looking rough.

"Why didn't you ask who it was first?" he said through gritted teeth, "I could have been a murderer."

"Technically you are," she replied as she welcomed him in, "You don't look good. What's going on?"

Bruce sank down to her floor so she joined him as he told her, "I saw some guys attacking an old man and I intervened. They got me in the ribs pretty good and I ran because I started to feel like I might lose control. I need you to calm me," he finished, looking up at her.

"You almost hulked out?" she asked, he nodded, "I don't know what to do. I don't know you."

"I just need something to occupy my mind while I hold the big guy in," he added.

Ara sat back for a minute, unsure of what she should do but then she saw the files, "Wanna help me read these old files to make sure we didn't miss anything in our investigations?"

Bruce looked worse then when he walked in but he nodded, "Pass me one."

Ara grabbed the thickest one in her stack and handed it to him, "Do you want ice for your ribs?"

He shook his head as he began to read and she did the same to make sure she didn't do anything to set him off. She didn't know him at all but her heart ached at the sight of him struggling so hard, the physical pain he was in, to hold back the beast within. Most men couldn't find the strength to do that.

Ara became lost in her reading and stopped watching Bruce. An hour or so passed when he broke the silence, "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head as he began to stand, Ara resisted the urge to help him as she stood as well. "I need to get out of here," Bruce replied.

"I have an extra bedroom and it's pretty late plus your ribs need time to heal, why don't you just stay till morning?" she offered, watching as he regained his calm more and more.

He started to shake his head then said, "The big guy will heal my ribs and I don't want to put you in any danger. You've been much kinder then you ever needed to be," he added before he left without another word, leaving Ara trying to decide what she felt and what her motivations truly were.


	2. Chapter 2

Ara walked into the office the next day to see her team looking at the current group of sightings they'd gathered for Thor and Bruce Banner. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one had pinpointed either of them anywhere near Lagos.

"Any luck with those files?" John asked, referring to her large stack of cold cases.

She shook her head, "Not a bit. These were all done by the book and we didn't miss any clues. Any updates on our search?"

John shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if Stark is just hiding them in some Avengers mansion and laughing while we all hunt."

Ara smiled, "That isn't the craziest theory I've ever heard," she replied as she felt her phone vibrating, "Excuse me," she said as she answered the phone and began to walk away, "Ara Jones?"

"Ara, this is Bruce Banner," she smiled as she heard his voice, "I'm on the run because of my actions last night. Is that offer for you extra bedroom still available?"

"Absolutely," she replied, "There's a key under the mat and I'll be there by the end of the day. Feel free to make yourself at home."

The line went dead without another word as Ara turned and made her way back to her group who was searching for the man she'd just invited into her home.

Ara watched as the clocked ticked by slowly until her day was over. Finally five o'clock came and she stood to gather her things and head home when John appeared at her desk.

"A few of us are going to grab drinks, do you wanna join?" he asked.

Ara shook her head, "I have a conference call this evening so I need to get home. Next time, definitely," she smiled as she raced out of the building to her house.

She walked in to see Bruce sitting on her couch, "The remote is on the TV stand if you wanted to watch something," she said as she put her keys and bag down.

He looked over at her, "I like sitting in silence. How's your search for me going?" he asked as he stood, for the first time since she'd found him looking normal.

"Fantastic in my opinion," she replied making her way to the kitchen to see if she had anything edible for dinner, "Although one of my co-workers thinks Tony Stark is hiding you and Thor in a mansion. I may have to go to the store," she admitted after rummaging through her cabinets and fridge.

"Do you wanna order something? There's a pretty good pizza place here," he suggested, surprising her with his change in attitude.

Ara nodded, walking back to the living room to grab her phone. She finally looked at Bruce, "What changed your mind about me? You were so opposed to my offer just a few days ago," she questioned and added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here but I'm also surprised."

"I got burned by a beautiful woman who appeared out of nowhere once before so I needed to play it safe and make sure you weren't trying to recruit me for my other half," he answered, "And, I've always thought being alone was the best way for me to exist but you've shown me in the last couple of days that holding him in is easier with you around," he confessed.

Ara felt her cheeks blush when he called her beautiful because she had discovered her interests weren't totally pure but she shook it off, "Then let's be a team. Is that other beautiful woman waiting for you somewhere? She might not like this arrangement," she fished, giving in just slightly to her temptation.

Bruce shook his head, "Things could never work between she and I even if I would pursue a romantic relationship. In my life, the least amount of attachments is the best. Do you want the name of that place?" he asked, changing the subject.

She'd hit a nerve as she nodded and ordered their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next weeks, Ara and Bruce worked closely together on all of her cases while she continued to make sure the US was nowhere closer to locating him.

"Bruce, I'm home!" she said as she walked into her home and didn't see him on the couch, reading.

He popped his head out of the door of his room, his hair wet, "I was just taking a shower. How was your day?" he asked casually. They'd fallen into a very comfortable rhythm over the time.

"John gave me an excellent bottle of whiskey and I have the ingredients for an excellent baked chicken. Want a drink?" she asked.

Bruce nodded as he disappeared back into his room and Ara walked into the kitchen to preheat the oven and pour their drinks before she got to work on the food.

"Thanks for all your help on my cases!" she shouted, "A second set of eyes, especially brilliant ones, really helps."

"I love having something to focus on so it's no problem," he replied as he walked in, rocking a tight t-shirt with his hair still wet.

As the weeks had passed, Ara's attraction to him had only grown stronger and she had to look away to keep some of the thoughts from crossing her mind. She handed him his whiskey, "Dinner shouldn't take too long if you'll be in tonight," she added at the end so he wouldn't feel obligated to eat with her.

Bruce smiled as he placed his hand gently on her forearm, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he admitted, looking away almost instantly from his revelation.

Ara didn't respond as she took a large sip of her drink and began mixing the sauce ingredients together for her chicken.

Bruce was uncomfortable from her silence at his comment and he felt that he might know now how Natasha had felt but he also felt very sure, Ara felt the same thing, "Are you ok? You're never this quiet after work? They're not on to me are they?" he asked, knowing that would be another reason for her to be quiet.

Ara looked up as she opened the package of chicken, "No, they aren't even close but I've gotten a lot of fake tips ready to put into the system if they ever do get close. I'm just lost in thought is all," she replied, picking up the chicken to roll into the sauce before placing it in the oven.

Bruce moved closer to her, as close as he could without physically touching her, "Is it what I said? We've come a long way since you found me in that coffee shop. I understand now that the desire for companionship is stronger then my desire to hide. I never felt for anyone strong enough to entertain the idea at all but you are different," he admitted. He was putting himself out there while Ara remained silent.

She was afraid to leap because he was so likely to get spooked and disappear again and she wasn't just helping him for a possible relationship but because it was right. If she was selfish and lost him because of failed love, she couldn't forgive herself. "Bruce, you're so very right about me," she replied, turning away from her cooking to face him, "I realized that I wanted to be more than just friends with you the second time I saw you but I can't risk you leaving from something relationship related when I am trying to keep you safe from my government. There's too many lines crossing. Do you get it?"

Bruce raised his arm and placed his fingers around her chin, "You think we're destined to fail before we even begin?" he asked, his voice soft and tender causing her heart to melt along with her resolve.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think that but you finally trust me and I don't want to mess that up. Love is a very messy thing and I am afraid to risk it when it comes to us. We don't need to cross the line and ruin our friendship when it's going so well," she protested with the best of her strength.

Bruce's lips curled into a small smile as he leaned forward, "Let me try one thing before you decide," he whispered before he closed the gap and placed his lips against hers. This kiss was the first Bruce had experienced in a very long time and it was everything he'd hoped it would be since he'd first met Ara. Ara tried to resist the feelings growing inside her as his lips touched hers but her defenses were broken down as she placed her whiskey on the counter and ran her hands up his chest until she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

He moved forward and lifted her onto the counter, knocking her ingredients across the counter but not spilling a drop. "Can I get our dinner in the oven first?" she asked between kisses causing him to laugh.

"A moment ago you were worried about kissing me at all," he pulled back, "And now you want to make dinner."

"I mean, we're going to work up an appetite so I might as well have it cooking for when we're done but I am also fine with walking back to my bedroom right now," she said, catching her breath.

Bruce smiled at her, "Go ahead and finish your work," he said as she hopped off the counter and turned away to resume her finishing touches. He snuck up behind her and whispered, "I have never been brave enough to try anything like this before so you don't have to be so afraid of me running away. I promise," he began, "I would never risk this unless I was absolutely sure that it was the right thing."

His words sent chills down her spine as she nodded and placed her food on her baking sheet to put it in the oven and set the timer. Once she was done, she washed her hands and turned back to him, gesturing for him to walk to her bedroom.

Bruce turned to walk that way, reaching for her hand as they walked. Once they were in her room, he turned to face her and she shoved him onto the bed, pulling off her dress before straddling him on the bed and resuming the kiss they'd begun in the kitchen.

Moments passed before Ara pulled off his t-shirt and running her hands over his bare chest, "The other guy keeps you in good shape," she quipped gaining a playful nip on her earlobe. He then stood, picking her up from her bed before turning and laying her down on the bed, placing himself on top of her.

"I'm not on anything," she realized as she began to panic, "Do you have a condom?" she asked.

Bruce pulled back just enough to look at her, a small laugh escaping his lips, "I can't get you pregnant thanks to the serum so you don't have to worry."

"You're not the first guy to use the sterile serum excuse before," she joked before he leaned back down and placed kisses across her chest and up to her jaw line before attacking her lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ara woke the next morning to see Bruce next to her, smiling.

"I didn't run away," he stated before raising a hand to caress her cheek.

She smiled in return, "I didn't think you'd run immediately but in a few days when you get spooked by the potential commitment a relationship can have since you're not the average guy," she admitted.

"Commitment is not my fear," he replied with a grin, "My worry is with a loss of control because of happiness which I don't deserve."

"Don't be like that," she said as she rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his face, "Everyone deserves to be happy and that includes you. I can keep you anchored because you already do that for me. Deal?"

He smiled, his hair a mess, "Deal, do you need to get to work? Not that I wouldn't mind you sticking around to enjoy the day with me," he offered, running his hand from her face down to her hip.

"You're a very bad influence and as much as I'd like to do the same thing, my lack of presence at work might make people ask unnecessary questions so you'll just have to survive until I return," she replied, regret obvious in her voice.

He rolled onto his back with a sigh of defeat, "You're right but I don't have to like it. I would think with the Avengers being so quiet lately, the search wouldn't be as big of a priority," he theorized outloud.

Ara stood from the bed to walk to the shower, "It's that same silence that has every US government official on edge. The Avengers, like tiny children, are an entity where quiet is much worse then a bunch of noise," she finished before disappearing.

Once she was ready, she walked to the door where Bruce was waiting on her, "Have a great day," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're kind of a romantic aren't you?" she said as their lips parted to which he nodded.

Ara and Bruce continued to advance their romantic relationship each night without ever leaving her home for fear that they would get caught.

"I wish we could go out for dinner," Ara said one night as she sat down on the floor in front of her couch when she arrived home for the night.

"We can, you're just too scared we'll get caught," he replied as he slid down to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her, "I don't care where we are as long as we're together," he finished, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

His stubble tickled her cheek as she reflexively pulled away slightly with a laugh before turning to look at him, "I know I'm being overly cautious but before if they caught you, an avenger would be trapped but now it would be the man I love that I would lose and I can't handle that," she revealed, looking his way to see him lifting an eyebrow.

"Did you say the man you loved, Ara Jones?" he asked, trying to suppress the smile creeping across his lips.

She wanted to take it back to avoid his cocky reaction but she couldn't so she simply nodded, "Yes and I said it first so you win," she shook her head.

Bruce reached around her with both arms, pulling her into him before he whispered, "I love you too and I've wanted to say it since the night you took care of me when I almost lost control but I thought that might be a little too soon," he explained before kissing the top of her hair.

Ara pulled back so she could place a hand on his face before she kissed him, tracing the lines of his lips with her tongue.

"You're lucky you're so cute," she said into his mouth before he allowed her the entrance she craved and she moved her body on top of his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jones here?" Ara answered her phone and looked at the clock to see it said 3 am.

"Ara, it's John. We have Avenger sightings. You need to get here," he explained, his voice excited.

Ara closed her eyes for a moment before she replied, "I'll be in in twenty," she hung up the call and looked over to see Bruce out cold.

She chose to leave him in peace as she got up and took a quick shower before grabbing a pair of slacks and a blouse and headed out to the office. Once she arrived, everyone was already in the conference room going over the data.

Ara pivoted to the coffee machine before joining her co-workers, "Ok, what's the situation?"

John pointed to locations on maps of their city as he explained, "We've had multiple sightings of Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Black Widow. We're not sure yet what they're here for but if either Thor or Hulk are anywhere around this area and we've missed them, this might just bring them out."

Ara nodded as she became overwhelmed with nausea and quickly stood, "Excuse me for a moment," she said as she ran out of the conference room to the restroom, barely making it before she threw up all of her breakfast and coffee. After a few minutes, she gathered her bearings and cleaned her mouth before sitting back against the stall door to catch her breath.

She wasn't one to throw up from stress or much of anything but she had just become violently ill.

Moments later, a female voice of one of their interns spoke, "Ma'am, are you alright? The team is worried about you."

"I'm ok," Ara replied, "I just got sick. What day is it?" she asked, a sudden thought sending her back into a state of panic.

The intern was surprised by the question but answered and her answer made Ara feel much worse, "Will you tell the team that I'm going to work from home and to call me if either Thor or the Hulk show up?"

"Of course, ma'am. Feel better," the girl replied, "I'll go get your things for you."

Ara nodded, unable to speak again from the thoughts running through her mind. She finally stood and opened the door to see the intern waiting with her purse and phone, "Thank you." Ara took her things and left the office, heading straight for a drugstore where she purchased a pregnancy test.

She went home after, hiding it in her purse until she knew more, and walked in surprising Bruce.

"Ara, you're home early. Is everything ok?" he asked, getting up to greet her.

She held her arms so he wouldn't come to close, "I got sick earlier so I came home to work from here. Some of the Avengers are in town," she shared as she made her way to the bathroom where she shut the door.

"Can I get you anything, Ar," he asked through the door, the concern clear in his voice.

Ara shook her head as she opened the pregnancy test and said, "No, I'll be ok. Just get my computer started for me so I can get straight to work once I'm out, if you don't mind."

She heard his footsteps as he left the door so she sat down to take the test and then watched it like a hawk for the next three minutes, her heart racing as each second passed. Her nausea had subsided the moment she'd thrown up but overall, she didn't feel right. She continued to stare at it until the timer on her phone beeped and that's when she looked at what the lines meant. 'Positive,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, 'He's going to be even more surprised then I am.' Ara took a deep breath before she opened the door to see Bruce right there, waiting on her.

"Everything is ready for you," he announced, "Do you want me to go out and get some ginger ale or crackers?"

Ara didn't answer as she put the test into his hands before walking to her computer and pulling up the latest location pings on the Avengers, "You can't go out right now with your team here," was all the answer she could muster as he looked at the item she'd handed him.

He finally turned to her and his eyes were filled with confusion, "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, his voice almost non existent.

Ara nodded, "It turns out you had a few working men in there."

He sat down on the chair across from her, running his hand into his hair as he looked from the test to her and back again, "This is a miracle. How do you feel about this?" he asked, unable to pinpoint any emotions other then nervousness and excitement.

Ara sighed as she sat back on her sofa, "I'm going to have to go back to the states which means that we won't see each other so right now, that is the only thing I can focus on."

"I can go home if I go to the Avenger's mansion," he replied, "I've spent my entire adult life thinking I'd never have a real chance at anything normal but since I've met you, I've learned to take risks and now we can be a family," he finished, beaming from ear to ear.

It was hard for Ara not to let a happy feeling seep in as she thought about the fact that she was carrying his baby and they could have a family, "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound as scary," she replied causing him to get up from the couch and walk to sit down by her side.

"We can do this and I'm the last person I ever thought would have said that," he said reassuringly, "We need to be back home for this anyway because I want you taken care of by the best physician possible."

"What are the chances the baby has some hulk in them?" she asked.

Bruce didn't respond as he laid his hand protectively over her abdomen and laid his head against her arm. Ara lifted her free arm and placed in on his hair as she tried to take deep breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you packed?" Bruce asked as he finished buttoning his shirt, dressed in something other then a t-shirt for the first time since she'd met him.

Ara looked through her belongings and then around the small home she'd made her own in her time in this country, taking a deep breath, "Yes, I'm just gathering together the last few things. You look nice all dolled up, by the way," she said with a wink, "I wish we had a few extra minutes before our flight."

Bruce frowned at her, "Until we get you seen by a physician, there will be none of that. This might be a once in a lifetime chance that I would hate to ruin because we keep it in our pants," he explained causing her to pout.

"It's not my fault you're so sexy but if it will help you relax then I will abstain until told otherwise," she replied before zipping her last bag.

Before Ara or Bruce could pick up any of their luggage, a team entered the house to collect everything, "Mr. Stark sent us to ensure you two the safest travels. Follow us."

Ara looked at Bruce, "I thought you weren't reaching out until we got there."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "That was the plan until I realized I wouldn't know where to find them but now we get to be treated like royalty which you certainly deserve," he said as he offered his hand.

She gladly took it and he gave hers a squeeze before them began their journey back to the States.

Once they were on the jet, Ara looked at Bruce, happy to see some light returning to his features since she'd first found him, "Do you think Mr. Stark will really have a job for me? I had to leave the government because I couldn't admit to the pregnancy."

Bruce nodded, reaching across and placing his hand on top of hers, "He will see an asset in you with all your government contacts. Don't worry, it's not good for you."

"I feel like I'm the one at risk of hulking out now," she laughed before a yawn took over, "This tiredness has to be the worst part," she commented.

"Take a nap, Ar," he urged, "It's a long flight and who knows how crazy that place will be when we land. You need your rest."

Ara nodded, usually one to fight back when people tried to tell her what was good for her, but she quickly fell into a deep sleep until the plane touched down in Albany, NY.

"Baby," Bruce whispered while placing his hand gently on Ara's face, "We're here."

Ara opened her eyes slowly, still feeling as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and nodded, "I'm good. How long is the drive to the Avenger's building?" she asked he helped her up, wrapping his arm around her waist as he walked her to the car.

"It's about 45 minutes," he replied, kissing her temple, "You can go back to sleep if you want to."

Ara shook her head, "No, I can't. That nap didn't help at all. I need coffee and I need to stay awake or I'm going to look like a zombie when I meet the rest of your team," she protested as they got into the car and began the drive back, "Are you nervous to see them since reports say that you flew away last time without any goodbyes?"

Bruce shrugged, "I'm not sure but Tony seemed eager to get me back so I can't imagine they're that upset. He said he has a room ready for us and everything will be unpacked and ready when we arrive."

"Does he know that I'm pregnant and did he know that you should never have been able to get me that way?" she asked, using conversation to fight sleep.

Bruce nodded, "The scientist in him is very curious and of course he wants to run all sorts of scans on us but I told him that all I cared about was making sure you had capable hands taking care of you. Are you nervous to meet the heroes that you've been tracking and researching for the last eight years of your career?"

"I'm a wreck," she admitted, "I never thought any circumstance would bring me in any of their presences much less in a relationship so this is a lot to handle but I'm just going to be professional like I always am."

Bruce smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand in his until they arrived at Avenger's HQ. They got out of their car at the same time the US Secretary of Defense showed up, "This can't be good," Ara commented as she felt Bruce squeeze her hand more tightly.

"Let's wait a few minutes before we go in," he requested, his face taking on a hint of panic.

Ara turned and grasped both sides of his face in her hands, "Deep breaths, Love. He's not here for you. You need to keep your cool, do you hear me?" she soothed.

Bruce nodded taking a deep breath, "You're right. Let's get this reunion over with."


	7. Chapter 7

"I might need these for the first time in awhile," Bruce said as he pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face, almost visibly shrinking as they got closer.

"You are just as good as any of them," Ara said as she stopped him for a moment, "You can control the other guy. I have seen you do it. Be the man I've been falling in love with for the last few months in Lagos," she pleaded, wanting him to go in with confidence instead of letting them walk all over him.

They could hear the Secretary's speech as they walked into the house. He was describing all the terror the Avengers had caused even though they'd been saving lives too. "Do you even know where Banner or Thor are? If I lost a few missiles, they'd have my head," he ranted as the team watched.

"Wait out here," Bruce said as she gave his hand a squeeze before he went in. "I'm right here," he said announcing his presence.

The team looked up to see Banner in front of them and everyone except Tony, who knew, smiled, "Welcome back," Natasha said with a subtle smile.

The Secretary continued by passing the Sokovia Accords, "Well, that's one so you'd only be fifty percent in trouble. These are the Sokovia Accords. They place you in the hands of the UN and the UN will decide when you act and when you let the authorities take care of things. You have until the end of the week to decide."

"What if we come to a decision that you don't agree with?" Natasha asked, flipping into the document.

"Then consider yourselves retired," he said before leaving the building and the heroes to decide their fate.

"Let's go into the living room and discuss this," Tony said as he stood. He came out first and saw Ara sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, "You must be my scientific miracle, Ara Jones," he said as he offered his hand.

Ara took it, "Yes and I know who you are. It's an honor to meet you."

"Would you like some coffee? I won't tattle to Banner on you," he said with a small smile.

Ara nodded gratefully as she watched the team slowly come out leaving Natasha and Bruce alone, the last two.

She didn't want to listen to their conversation but they made it challenging. "I'm so glad you're here. I know you would never sign this agreement," Natasha said.

Bruce shook his head, "I might sign it or I'll retire but I have always thought we should be put in check not to mention, I am opposed to using my skill at all cost."

"If you don't care then why did you even come back?" Natasha asked, her tone both angry and surprised.

Bruce took a deep breath before he responded, "Nat, I met someone in Lagos who showed me the good I could do as the other guy and she needed to come back to the States so we came together."

"You were in Lagos?" she asked, her voice growing louder each moment.

Ara figured out in this moment, Natasha was the woman he'd been talking about when they'd first met.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, and I knew you were there but it was too risky for me to come out with everyone searching for me. I know I'm saying a lot of things that are hurting you right now and that was never my intention but I don't want to come back here on a bed of lies."

Natasha didn't respond as she stormed out and saw Ara, she avoided looking directly at the girl as she sat down on the couch, "Ok, let's discuss how we all feel about this."

Bruce came out after a moment and walked to stand next to Ara, "Are you ok?" she asked, reaching her hand around his waist.

He leaned into her touch, "I knew that wasn't going to be easy but it's done."

Vision began the debate, "Mr. Stark became Ironman slightly over eight years ago and since then more of us have come and the number of threats has increased as well. I believe signing this document is the most logical things we can do."

Steve shook his head, "You guys can't seriously be considering this? If we give up our control then we give up our rights and we can be used as tools for things that go against the purpose of our very creation. Banner, I know you can't agree with this," he finished as he looked to Bruce.

Natasha snapped, "He does."

Everyone looked to Bruce for his response, "You guys know I've never like to used my 'power' and we have caused a good amount of trouble on our own accord so I think it would be good to have a higher power making the calls. I don't agree that sometimes we'll want to help people we won't be able to help but if it's this or never do it again, I choose this. I am not willing to be locked up or sent away because I'm finally happy," he announced.

Tony looked around the room and saw the confusion on their faces as they saw an unfamiliar face so he decided to speak up, "That is Ara Jones. She worked for the US Government in Lagos up until yesterday when she resigned to come here with Bruce. You don't all know this about Banner but the serum used to create the Hulk also sterilized him but by some miracle, that I will figure out, he got Ara here pregnant," he explained which caused Natasha to get up and walk out of the room.

Steve stood from the couch and walked over to Bruce, his hand extended, "Congratulations, Man. Who would have thought you be the next one of us to settle down."

"Thanks," Bruce replied as he looked to where Natasha had run off too as Steve turned his attention to Ara.

"You're welcome here as a member of our team. Anything you need, you just ask," Steve offered, the rest of the team shouting their support as well.

Ara smiled, "Thank you so much. I had no idea when I met Bruce, I'd end up in a family like this. Mr. Stark, while they're pausing in the talks about the document, could I bother you for a moment?"

Tony smiled, "You wouldn't be a bother at all. Follow me to my desk," he gestured for her to follow him.

Ara turned to Bruce before she left, "Go talk to Natasha."

Tony led Ara into his office and she took a seat across from him, "What's up, Ms. Jones?" he asked.

Ara took a deep breath, "As you know, I am no longer employed with the US government but I was hoping that you may have some work I could do here. I have many government contacts and I have diplomacy skills that I could use for any number of things," she explained.

"I looked you up after Banner told me your name and I was prepared to offer you a job before I even knew you needed one," Tony replied, "I want you to be the face of the Avengers as we move forward with the Sokovia Accords and then you will act as our Ambassador. How does that sound?" he asked, his face breaking into prideful smile.

Ara nodded as she stood to shake his hand, "That sounds amazing. Thank you so much. What do you need me to do first?"

"Get as many signatures as you can and then head to Vienna to represent us as the official signing ceremony. Welcome to my team."

Ara smiled brightly as she left his office and walked back to the kitchen where she found Steve, Rhodie, Sam and Vision still there. "Did Bruce go after Natasha?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "I guess they had some kind of history but he shut her down and then showed up here in love and expecting a child so she isn't handling it well."

Ara nodded, "I didn't think it would go over well when I finally realized on the way here that she was the woman he'd mentioned when we first met. So, what are you guys going to do about these Accords?" she changed the subject, already in work mode as she stood.

Steve motioned to the couch, "You should be sitting," he offered in a concerned tone.

Ara shook her head with a smile, "That's very kind but I've been sitting on a plane and in a car so I'd like to stand and stretch for a little while. So, what are you going to do?"

"I will sign because it is the right thing to do," Vision announced, "I have gone through the possibilities multiple times and my calculations continually say we should sign."

Ara nodded as she looked at the other men. Rhodie answered next, "I stand by Tony and I am a government employee so it's a no brainer for me."

Steve looked at Sam and then at Ara, "What would you do?" Steve asked.

"If I were an Avenger and I needed to make this decision, I would sign," she began, "I would be worried, especially knowing things my employers have done, that our purpose could be perverted but the thing I would be worried about most would be losing my team. I would sign because it would be the only way to keep my people together and then we would make sure things didn't get twisted as a group."

Steve nodded as he looked at Sam, who spoke, "That was a compelling argument. I think you should have asked someone else who isn't as smart and good with words to help us decide."

Ara smiled at Sam, "Take the days you have to decide. Don't jump to either conclusion. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Bruce."


	8. Chapter 8

Ara walked through the halls of the large Avenger's structure until she stumbled upon Bruce in their room, his arms crossed over his chest. She walked up to him and sat down, placing her hand on his thigh.

"How did it go?" she asked, wishing she could do more to help but if she spoke with Natasha things might only get worse.

Bruce shook his head before he looked up at her, his eyes softening as he saw hers looking back, "As good as could be expected. She is just hung up on the piece where I told her I couldn't have these things and she sees that it was just that it couldn't be her. We're ok, though. She said she's going to try and work through it."

"I'm sorry my presence is making this reunion harder for you," she admitted before leaning to her side and laying her head on his shoulder.

He laid his head on top of hers, "You're actually making everything much easier. How'd your talk with Stark go?"

"He already had a job ready for me," she answered, "He made the Avenger's Ambassador so I'll be the one going to Vienna this Friday for the signing ceremony and then any other event from now on. It's the job I've wanted since I started working," she revealed causing him to smile.

"I'm going with you," he stated, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he lifted his, "There is zero chance I'm letting you out of my sight. I may need to remain in the shadows but a little disguise work and I can pose as your personal bodyguard," he suggested.

Ara laughed, "Do you hear how crazy that sounds? Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I just want you to process all that you just said so you can hear it from an outsider's ears. Do you think Tony will go for it?" she asked as she sat up and watched him processing what he'd said and then watching as his mouth curved into a large smile.

He shook his head, "You're right, that did sound like just a little bit too much but I do think Tony will allow something since he knows how precious you are. Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

Ara closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm just tired and I feel sick but other then that, I'm perfect. I'm here with you and we have a new future to look forward to. Nothing can take away from that for me," she confessed before getting up to sit herself in his lap and lean down to place her lips to his.

"Thank you for speaking to me in that coffee shop. You took a chance and I will forever be grateful that you did," he said before resuming the kiss and laying them both back into the bed.

The End


End file.
